


In My Lair

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Platinum End
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Metropoliman kidnaps you and demands to know some info
Relationships: Kanade Uryu/Reader





	In My Lair

You had to get out of here. Although you tried to budge, the handcuffs connecting you to the bed prevented any movement. Fuck. You would use your wings, but that would be pointless. Just face it. You’re trapped in a lunatic’s lair and you can’t do anything about it. 

Suddenly, you heard the door open and flinched. In walked your kidnapper, the one and only Kanade Uryu. He was wearing his Metropoliman uniform (of course) and crossed his arms at the sight of you backing into the bed frame. “Do I scare you?” He asked. When you shook your head, he laughed and took off his helmet. 

If you weren’t so terrified of this dude, you would have been completely mesmerized by his appearance. His white, fluffy hair reminded you of clouds while his grey eyes were similar to stormy skies. You didn’t realize that you were staring at him for so long until he scoffed and placed his helmet down on the nightstand.

“I guess Tier 2 trash, such as yourself, would be amazed by a person with special rank abilities. I truly am amazing.” He glanced over at you and with a smirk, he summoned his white arrow. This could be trouble. “Now, are you going to tell me the identities of your comrades or are you going to stay silent like an idiot?” You didn’t respond, causing him to sigh in frustration. 

“Wrong choice.” He aimed his white arrow at you, grinning like a madman. You were going to die if you didn’t act fast. 

“Wait!” You paused and took a minute to carefully choose your words. “The people I’m working with are Mirai Kakehashi and Saki Hanakago. They’re currently staying at Saki’s place.” You hung your head down in shame, embarrassed of how pathetic you were being. 

He clapped once, bringing you out of your thoughts. “Wow. I didn’t even have to use the red arrow on you.” After a light chuckle, he pointed the white arrow at you once more. 

“B-but...I followed your orders, Kanade-kun!” Tears began to fall down your cheeks as you frantically pleaded for your life. 

“You really thought that I would spare you? You’re Tier 2 scum and nothing but a pest.” You looked over and briefly saw Meyza watching from above. “I’m the only one that deserves to become God!” With that final statement, he shot the white arrow and your vision faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this seriously the first fic of this fandom? Like I get Kanade Uryu is fucked up, but you'd think that some people would be horny enough to write some smut of him or something. He reminds me of a more fucked up Byakuya tbh


End file.
